


Send It In A Letter

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Ziall For All Seasons [2]
Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Epistolary, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Garden





	Send It In A Letter

Ni,

Hope you’re enjoying the warm weather, now that it’s finally here. I’m sat in the garden on your blanket at the moment. The one that we first— you know. The one you left behind. I’m trying to take care of it. I know it’s your favorite.

I don’t know how it went wrong so quickly.

I still think of you as my best friend. My first instinct is still to tell you everything. I wonder if that’ll ever change. I kind of hope it doesn’t. I’m pretty sure I deserve that pain, even if we’re both to blame.

-Z

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](https://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) & [myownsparknow](https://www.myownsparknow.tumblr.com) because even a drabble needs a beta... or two. And to [fullonlarrie](https://www.fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for putting this challenge together!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**
> 
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/172067747428/title-send-it-in-a-letter-author-yesisaworld)


End file.
